


Help me, little wolf!

by Little_Betawolfies_Chimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Caring Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam takes Theo's pain, M/M, Wolf Theo Raeken, Worried Liam, Worried Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Betawolfies_Chimera/pseuds/Little_Betawolfies_Chimera
Summary: Theo in his wolf form is badly injured and Liam finds him in the preserve and takes care of him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Help me, little wolf!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know, so I can correct them. English isn't my native language. It's also the first fic I ever wrote in English, so I'm pretty excited about what you think. Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated ❤
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> *Not proofread at the moment, because I'm lazy af*
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> littlebookwolfie

After a long day of school, I walked down the street near the preserve on my way home. I was really tired and all I wanted was to lay down on my bed and fall asleep. Lacrosse practice is really exhausting, even for a werewolf with supernatural powers like me.

Suddenly I've heard a painful howl out of the woods. It sounded quite familiar to me, but I couldn't exactly recognize who it was. So I've decided to look after the obviously injured wolf.

I hurried through the woods. Not caring about branches that lashed my face. I was beginning to have a hunch of who it was. Of course! Why didn't I think of it earlier? It's Theo! After the hunter war, I've never heard something from him.

Ten minutes later I've heard someone hectically breathing. Then it went silent again. There he was. But not in his human form. A black wolf laid in the grass. Unconscious and badly injured with a big wound from several bullets. He wasn't dead. For now. But I had to take out the bullets to trigger his healing.

I crouched down beside him and stroked his head gently. "You'll be ok." I reassured him. His sight made me wanna tearing up. I knew he's in pain. That's why I wanted to extend my claws to remove the bullets from the wound.

But before, so that he wasn't in pain, I continued to stroke his fur, trying to take away his pain. Nothing happened for a long time. I lost hope, his condition got worse and if he dies, I'll not be able to say him...

A groan escaped his mouth and I watched in amazement as the the black veins started to appear on my forearm. "Theo? You'll be alright. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise. I'll take you to Deaton." Now that I've taken away his pain, I extended my claws and finally removed the bullets. He lost a lot of blood. And if I'll not hurry up, he'll die from blood loss. Hot tears covered my face as I lifted him up. Still unconscious and shifted in his wolf form.

Swaying under his weight, I made my way with Theo in my arms through the preserve to Deaton. I hope it isn't too late to safe him...

🐺💖🐶

After what felt like forever, I finally reached the animal clinic. I opened the door impatiently, as far as that was possible with the injured wolf in my arms. In order not to hurt Theo any more, I did my best not to touch the wound due to my movements. I was still wondering, why he doesn't shift back.

Deaton was in the examination room, as I entered. He gasped when he saw me and the black wolf, covered in it's blood. Even the white dot on his chest wasn't completely white anymore. "Please Deaton, help him!", I managed to say.

Together we laid Theo down on the examination table. His wound still didn't look good. But at least he was in less pain. I was extremely worried about him. "What happened? Did you see someone?" he asked, while he searched for a lighter to burn out the wound in case the bullets were laced in wolfsbane.

"No, I haven't seen anyone. I was on my way home as I've heard a howl and a few minutes later I found him laying in the preserve like this." I pointed to Theo. Deaton finally found a lighter. "OK. I'll burn it out, but you have to hold him tight. It'll hurt a lot."

I reached into Theo's fur. One hand stoked him comfortingly, while I held him firmly with the other. I took his pain again when Deaton burned and disinfected the wound. "Will he get better?", I asked the vet, the worried expression still present on my face, while Deaton bandaged Theo's wound. "Of course, he's strong. But he needs to rest. I'm sure he'll shift back as soon as he's triggered his healing." I exhaled in relief. He would get well and I could finally tell him what I felt for him.

After a while, when Deaton had gone to another room and I was distracted by the worry of Theo, stoking him through the soft fur, he started to move slowly. I froze, but managed to call Deaton. "Deaton! He's awake!" I felt my eyes tearing up again. The vet rushed in, as we witnessed that Theo finally opened his yellow wolf eyes.

"Theo!", I breathed. He tried to sit up, but failed miserably. "Sshh, don't try to sit up. You're still not completely healed." Although we'd always said to ourselves, that we hate each other, we knew that at the same time we'd always save each other.

He looked at me with wide eyes, as if he could hardly believe the worry that was in mine.

Suddenly he winced and began to wriggle back and forth. "What's going on with him, Deaton?" there's also a pained expression on Theo's face. "I think he trys to shift back. This is a very good sign. It means that he's healed enough to get back to his human form."

As a result of the transformation, his bones started to break, making him howl in pain. In the meantime we put clothes to wear next to him and turned away, so that he could get dressed. When we realized that he had completely changed back, we turned to him again.

There he was. As beautiful as ever, even if he was still full of blood and with a pained expression on his face, his grey eyes still teary due to the pain. I was so glad that he was feeling better, that my stomach was contracting. My desire to just hug him was so great, that I couldn't resist anymore.

At first he stiffened under my touch. I couldn't say whether it was out of pain or because he hadn't expected it. Then, to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back tightly. "Thank you for helping me, little wolf." he whispered. We had both forgotten, that Deaton was still in the room.

It seemed that we were in our own little world staring in each other's eyes. Just Theo and Liam. The 'bad' chimera and the little beta with anger issues. Two who had always denied that they felt something for each other. All the pain, all the anger at each other was forgotten. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer.

"I love you, Theo!" I whispered, just loud enough that he heard it. A surprised expression crossed his face. "And I love you, little wolf. Very much." With that he leaned down slightly towards me and kissed me softly, but full of passion.

💖 THE END 💖


End file.
